Comunicação, sempre é um problema
by Maxy D
Summary: "-Não, não fale isso. Mesmo se eu te amasse, não daria minha liberdade para estar com você." Hyoga x Shun


Personagens não me pertence. Blá blá blá.

**Comunicação, sempre é um problema.**

Shun encarava sem expressão a imensidão da costa ateniense, não queria pensar em nada, desejava que o tempo passasse e curasse toda a melancolia que sentia naquele momento. Ria triste, com uma leve expressão de desespero, o vento batendo em seus cabelos castanhos e o choro preso em seus olhos verdes tornavam aquela paisagem bucólica em puro desolamento. Lembrava-se de todas as discussões que recheavam sua vida naquela semana, todavia a última e mais fatal, aquela ocorrida nas últimas três horas, não deixava seu peito descansar.

**INICIO FLASH BACK**

-Não, não fale isso. Mesmo se eu te amasse, não daria minha liberdade para estar com você.- O jovem russo pressionava suas têmporas com os dedos, a fim de aliviar toda a tensão que emanava de sua mente naquele momento.

"Mesmo se eu te amasse..."Mesmo se... Mesmo se... Aquelas palavras ecoaram várias vezes, todavia repetiam-se de forma tão rápida e intensa, que mesmo a nossa noção de tempo não seria capaz de definir a quantidade de vezes que aquela expressão foi pronunciada pela mente do virginiano durante aqueles segundos.

-Mesmo se? Hyoga, se você não me ama por quê me iludiu por tanto tempo?- Shun prendeu seu choro, já tinha perdido a vergonha, e quem sabe o orgulho, caso contasse todas as vezes que chorou. Porém, naquele instante, não queria derrubar-se em lágrimas. Seu coração pedia respostas, tanto que aquela pergunta fora feita de maneira natural como se sua alma não aquentasse aquela dúvida pendente.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Shun...- O loiro olhava frustrado para aquelas irís chorosas. Era muito difícil as pessoas entenderem o que se passava dentro da mente e do coração do aquariano, muitas vezes ele mesmo não se dava ao trabalho de entender o que sentia, por saber que, caso aprofundasse demais em seus próprio sentimentos, mergulharia em um terreno tão tenebroso e aterrador que o sufocaria. Sempre o sufocou.

-Não? "Mesmo se eu te amasse" significa que não me ama Yukida. Isso é muito claro. Agora entendo, que mesmo depois das minha declarações, das minha demonstrações de amor, você nunca dizia nada. No máximo sorria, de escárnio... ou de medo, talvez?- Shun se derrubou no sofá. Suas mão apoiaram sua cabeça que caía para frente do corpo. – Não entendo você. Com toda a sinceridade não entendo.

Hyoga não dizia nada, queria poder dizer que amava, mas as palavras entalavam em sua garganta. Não teria medo de admitir que amava o outro como amigo, amor fraternal. Entretanto sabia que se pronunciasse tais palavras o outro encararia como 'algo mais'. Por mais que namorasse, beijasse e nutrisse um carinho muito intenso pelo outro, não conseguia dizer que o amava.

-Eu...- Os olhos azuis miraram o teto, sendo seguidos de um longo suspiro, para depois encararem os olhos verdes a sua frente.- Eu nunca menti para você.

Shun mordia os lábios, sabia que o outro fala a verdade, e era isso o que doía, sentia-se tolo. Hyoga não iludiu ele. Shun sentia como tivesse iludido a si mesmo. Não era culpa de ninguém além dele. Seu coração gritava, sentia-se como se fosse despedaçar a qualquer momento, e talvez o faria.

-Agradeço, Alexiel. Mas você podia ter, pelo menos, não nutrido minhas esperanças. Não gosta de mim, porque namoramos então?

-Não é que eu não goste de você...- Hyoga se escorou na parede, deslizando até o chão.- Mas, entenda, gosto de você como amigo. Amo você como amigo. Não... da maneira que você quer que eu am—am—

-Ame?- O rapaz de olhos verdes completou, nunca desviando seus olhos do outro.- Não consegue nem pronunciar uma palavra. Amor, esse significado de amor, entre dois amantes. Duas pessoas que se amam...-Shun frisou essa última palavra de maneira dolorosa.- Você... Não consegue... nem pronunciar.

Ficaram momentos em silencio, para digerir tudo que fora pronunciado. Só se ouvia as respirações pesadas de ambos. Os seus corações batiam freneticamente, nervosos e machucados, podendo fazer uma magnifica e triste harmonia se pudessem ser escutados.

-Sabe...-Re-começou o virginiano.- Acho que não podemos continuar nosso relacionamento. Você não consegue amar ninguém, eu te amo mas isso não importa. Amores unilaterais são feitos para serem esquecidos, postos de lado.-Shun morde os lábios novamente.- Me responda... Você realmente não consegue pronuncia-las, não é?

Os olhares de ambos não se desviavam, aquilo tudo cansava os espíritos de ambos.

-Não, não consigo.- Respondeu Hyoga com sinceridade.

-Hyoga, você consegue ser tão franco, que parece frio as vezes. Esse gelo todo... não machuca você?

O russo não respondeu, não respondia certas perguntas pessoais que o virginiano fazia. Tinha a seguinte perspectiva: caso a pessoa não percebesse, simples mente não seria ele a fazer-se notar, se Shun não percebeu a existência de queimaduras de gelo em sua alma, não seria ele que gritaria aos quatros ventos se elas estavam ali ou não.

O jovem de olhos verdes se levantou, andando calmamente até a porta do quarto, mas sem antes se agachar ao lado do outro.

-Realmente espero que consiga viver feliz, que consiga entender... Que amor... Liberdade... normalmente são coisas antagônicas, mas nem sempre é assim. Seja livre, busque o que quiser, não irei mais te sufocar. Somos a apenas amigos. – Shun pronunciou amargurado. Amizade, amigos, como quilo doía tanto naquele momento.- Palavras as vezes são importantes. Espero que algum dia descongele seu coração, e não sofra com isso.

Dito isso, Shun levantou-se deixando um Hyoga com olhar perdido, sentado no chão. O virginiano abriu a porta e saiu. Hyoga mordeu os lábios e respirou profundamente, finalmente deixando as lágrimas caírem.

-Não preciso dizer que amo alguém para amar essa pessoa, PORRA!- Levou as mãos ao rosto, pronunciando diversos xingamentos. Levantou e socou diversas vezes a parede.

-Por quê? Por quê? PELO DEUSES, POR QUÊ NINGUÉM ENTENDE?- Lágrimas involuntárias continuaram a cair, socava a parede sem usar o cosmo, ele queria que seus punhos sentissem a dor, que o sangue quente que brotava entre os ossos de seus dedos pudessem descongelar seu coração. Naquela hora, não conseguia pensar em nada... Mas, precisava de uma solução. Encarou o telefone, perdido por diversos minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Até que se levantou e discou o número, esperando até que o outro atendesse.

_-Alô, Camus?_

_-Oui._

_-Aqui é o Alexiel, preciso de ajuda._

_-Fale._

_-Eu, eu... Como você conseguiu fazer com que o Milo suportasse você?_

_-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Cisne._

_Hyoga ficou um tempo em silêncio sentindo as lágrimas brotarem de novo, falando desesperadamente ao seu mestre._

_-Gelo... Gelo... Como suportar isso? Tudo... Liberdade, carinho... Ele não entende._

_-Oh, petit. Problemas com o coração? Compreenda, nem todos conseguem viver sem palavras. Por mais que ações sejam mais importantes, muitos ainda estão dependente de frases._

_-Estou perdido, mestre. Completamente. Como você resolveu isso tudo com o Milo?_

_-Perguntas demais, perguntas demais. Acho que não devo te influenciar ao ponto de dizer o que deve fazer. Saiba que em um relacionamento orgulho terá que ser maleável, terá que saber quando usa-lo, ou quando deixa-lo. Ambos terão que fazer concessões. Nenhum de vocês quer um escravo para um relacionamento, mas se realmente querem viver um com o outros, conseguirão resolver._

_-Mestre, você não está ajudando. Já fiz de tudo para demonstrar meu am-... carinho por ele, e mesmo assim não é o suficiente._

_-Pense bem, você fez mesmo o que era para ser feito? Você deixou bem claro como essas palavras te sufocam? Porque acredite eu sei que sufocam, e você não se relaciona com o Milo Skorpione._

_Hyoga riu levemente, sabendo o quanto o namorado de seu mestre era possessivo, ciumento, nervoso e sentimental. O outro aquariano tinha uma personalidade mais fria, despreendida, distante, insensível, libertária que o russo. Quase um suicídio emocional, tanto para Milo quanto para Camus. O cavaleiro de cisne realmente não entendia como aquilo poderia acontecer, o relacionamento dos dois durava por mais de dez anos, e eles não se mataram, e considerando os dois isso era incrível, escorpião e aquário, juntos._

_-Você acha que devo falar com ele?_

_-Já disse que não vou dizer o que tem que fazer. Pense e decida por si mesmo. Vale apena? O que você quer? Ficar longe? Perto?O que fazer para que isso tudo não sufoque nenhum dos dois?_

_O loiro ficou em silencio por vários instantes, variando seu olhar entre o telefone e a parede._

_-Petit, tenho que sair._

_-Certo, obrigado mestre._

Hyoga ficou deitado em sua cama, por várias horas, até finalmente tirar a nuvem cinza que confundia sua alma.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Milo caminhava pela praia, sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda oscilar levemente, foi em sua direção sentando ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Shun... Como vai? – disse o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, com seu melhor sorriso.

Shun olhou irônicamente para o escorpiano, sua aparência era clara.

-Não sei.

-Não sabe ou não quer dizer como esta?

-Os dois.

-Pode contar o que sabe, se quiser.

Shun jogou sua cabeça e deitou sobre os braços, na areia fina, fechou os começou a falar.

-Eu sei que terminei algo, mesmo sabendo de tudo desde o início. Sabia que não iria mudar aquilo tão fácil, mas eu tinha esperanças. Tinha... – Respirou fundo. - A displicência dele, com os próprios sentimentos. A falta de palavras para com os corações alheios. Atirei meu corpo em frente de um expresso transiberiano, sabendo as consequências.-suspirou ao final.

-Você quer palavras não quer?-Milo falou e Shun balançou a cabeça positivamente.- Vou te contar um coisa, aqueles dois... demonstram tantos sentimentos quanto uma geladeira mas sentem como qualquer um. São humanos, ou seja, são uma maçaroca de sentimentos antes mesmo de existir a razão.

-Ele tem sentimentos, muito bom. Eu também, isso não resolve muita coisa. –fechou os olhos.

-Geladeiras possuem manual de instrução, e o manual daqueles dois foi queimado e teve suas cinzas enterradas. Ou percebemos qual é o erro ou simplesmente compramos uma nova.

-Comparar o Camus a uma geladeira e ainda ameaça-lo de compra uma nova. Milo, Milo... Queria ouvir o que o seu aquariano diria se soubesse disso.

-Ahh... mas isso eu sei! –Exclamou Milo jogando os cabelos loiros para o lado e deitando-se na areia junto ao outro.- Ele diria "Que compre outra, existem animais mais bonitos e menos venenosos do que esse aracnídeo incisivo." Então voltaria a ler o livro, ou seja lá o que for que estivesse fazendo na hora.

Ambos riram da imitação forçada do escorpiano do próprio namorado, e ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos.

-Milo?

-Huh?

-Como você... conseguiu ficar com o Camus por tanto tempo?

-Ninguém é perfeito,mas eu gosto dele. Isso resumiria muita coisa. Porém, creio que você não quer resumos não é mesmo?- Shun balançou negativamente a cabeça.- Assim, eu não mudei. Ele não mudou. Mas não ficamos iguais como era antes. Já tentou esclarecer as coisas com ele?

-Já, e não deu certo.

-Foi um esclarecimento, ou cada um jogou verdades um para o outro sem realmente entenderem o que todo aquela troca de palavras queria dizer?

Shun não foi capaz de responder, simplesmente fechou seus olhos e afundou em pensamentos.

-Bem, preciso ir. Tarefas a fazer, acabou a comida e passo fome a dias.-Shun lançou um olhar descrente.- Okay, não passo fome, mas se eu for pela quinta vez seguida fazer todas as refeições no Templo de Aquário, acho que acabo levando pernil congelado na cabeça.

Os dois cavaleiros se despediram, e cada qual seguiu seu destino. Mesmo que o destino de Shun fosse ficar ali, naquela praia deserta e dormir sobre a areia. Já eram altas horas da noite quando o rapaz de olhos verdes acordou, sendo cutucado levemente na bochecha.

-Ahh... Hyoga, me deixa dormir. – murmurou involuntariamente, sem ter noção de tudo o tinha acontecido no dia. O russo riu vendo o outro se virar e acabar se afogando na areia. Shun levantou assustado, cuspindo e espirrando terra para todos os lados, encarando o outro com uma expressão confusa. Ambos acabaram gargalhando devido a situação, mas logo deram-se conta do que tinha ocorrido, e dos assuntos pendentes que ainda tinham.

-Er... Oi, Hyoga. Obrigado por me acordar. Agora já vou.- Shun, desconcertado, faz mensão de se levantar.

-Espera.- Disse o outro tocando levemente na mão do outro, mas sem fazer realmente força. Não obrigaria o virginiano a ficar ali, mas queria pelo menos tentar falar novamente com ele. – Vamos conversar.

-Não fizemos isso o suficiente? – O cavaleiro de andrômeda mesmo desnorteado, não foi capaz de afastar o toque do loiro.

-Não, não o suficiente. Acho que estamos longe disso.- Suspirou Hyoga, desviando o olhar.

-Então fale. Sou todo ouvidos.- Shun virou bruscamente, encarando os olhos azuis do outro. Hyoga ficou em silêncio, por vários instantes, não sabia ler o que se passava nos olhos do outro, via raiva, carinho, esperança, desespero. Aquilo não ajudava a se expressar, então inalando profundamente o ar e fechando os olhos libera as palavras que tanto povoaram sua mente aquela tarde.

-Primeira coisa: eu gosto de você, você é meu amigo, dizer que te odeio seria hipocrisia da minha parte. Porém a única certeza desse sentimento é que ele é fraternal, dizer: "eu te amo, viverei contigo para sempre e além" não é da minha natureza. Você é a pessoa que mais gosto, pelo menos viva. Não irei te iludir dizendo 'que te amo', mas definitivamente, eu gosto de você.

Hyoga deu uma pausa para que o outro pudesse digerir o que estava sendo dito.

-Segunda coisa: essas palavras sufocam, criam dependência, e escravizam. Não quero nenhuma dessas coisas para mim, e muito menos para você. Tudo o que você sente, transmitir para palavras ou dizer "que não gosta", não mudará o que está no coração. Palavras, uma vez ditas limitam as coisas demais, é impossível impedir que essa limitação exista, mas... queria que ela fosse a menor possível.

-Terceira e mais importante: não se prenda a ninguém, por mais que você a ame. Não dê sua liberdade de mão beijada. Na verdade, não dê sua liberdade de jeito nenhum. Você pode não fazer ideia, agora, do quanto ela é importante. Mas, acredite, ela é. Quero voltar a namorar com você porque gosto de você. Mas, se que estou retirando sua liberdade por meio do amor que você tem por mim. Eu mesmo termino e desisto desse "gostar" que sinto por você . Porque... ninguém merece sofrer e perder a liberdade assim.

Hyoga finalmente mente abre os olhos, e repete a pergunta ao Shun:

-Shun, quer ou não voltar a namorar comigo?- O russo tinha certeza naquelas palavras, caso o outro não aceitasse ele voltaria a sua vida normal e abafaria tudo o que sentia.

-Hyoga, você é uma pessoa complicada, e provavelmente nunca o entenderei . Sei que gosta de mim, mas as vezes tenho a impressão que não é o suficiente. Poderia dizer que amo você, mas depois desse discurso não sei se isso ajudaria na nossa reconciliação. Porém, não significa que eu nunca mais vá dizer que te amo, porque eu vou. Acredite. – Shun suspira.- Meu coração ainda está machucado, vai demorar para que tudo volte como era antes e que eu compreenda essa noção deturpada de relacionamento que você tem.

Shun levantou a cabeça e encarou as estrelas.

-Isso é um sim?- Perguntou o Russo sorrindo.

-Você realmente precisa de palavras para descobrir isso? - O cavaleiro de andrômeda sorriu de lado, observando o quão óbvia era a resposta.

-De verdade? Nenhum pouco.

O loiro inclinou-se para beijar o outro, roçou levemente seus narizes, seduzindo e dando um selinho, para sugar calmamente o lábio inferior afim de aprofundar mais o beijo. Shun abre um pouco mais a boca e puxa a nuca do russo para mais perto. Suas línguas se acariciavam com saudade, carinho e paz. Como se todos os problemas tivessem sido resolvidos. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, e a cada beijo tentavam curar e acalmar mais uma vez suas almas, até que finalmente Hyoga se afasta e pergunta:

-Você prefere ficar aqui, ou quer ir para casa?- Mordendo os lábios, já muito vermelhos pelo contato.

-Ficar aqui. Amanhã. Amanhã nós iremos para casa, tudo bem?- Olhos verdes brilharam de desejo e carinho.

-Está ótimo.- Hyoga sorriu malicioso e beijou o ombro de Shun, antes de voltar a beija-lo.

Nessa noite, as constelações de Cisne e Andrômeda brilhavam intensamente.

x-x-x

Longe dali, Camus estava encostado em um carro enquanto Milo terminava de colocar as compras no porta malas.

-Então, conseguiu conversar com ele?- Perguntou o ruivo.

-Sim, o coitado nem sabia o que fazer, se você visse... sentiria dor.

-É mesmo?- Camus exclamou, descrente.

-Algo bem próximo a dor, para você cubo de gelo. Afinal? Qual o problema com vocês? – Milo se aproximou e abraçou a cintura do namorado.

-Porque nós temos um problema? Porque o mundo não pode ser o problema?- Disse retribuindo o enlace do outro.

- Isso foi tão narcisista, Camus...- O escorpião mordiscou o ombro do outro, que suspirou sobre o pescoço do outro.

-Não temos nenhum problema, só as pessoas são diferentes. Só diferentes. Vamos para casa?

-Vamos.

Milo sorriu, beijando o namorado e seguiram para o Santuário.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Okay, explicações: Porque diabos fiz essa fic? Simplesmente, eu num ótimo dia de gripe resolvo ligar a TV em um programa de música qualquer, e a tradução da letra era:

_"Eu daria minha liberdade só para estar com você..."_

Isso me doeu TANTO, revoltou demais. Como assim? COMO ASSIM?

Pessoas são diferentes, admito. Acho que até exagerei no conceito de liberdade, mas espero realmente que vocês entendam. Não precisam, NEM DEVEM, aceitar a noção de relacionamento que postei, mas entendam que é SÓ MAIS UMA VISÃO de isso, se forem questionar minha visão, podem fazer, mas NÃO XINGUEM. Fora disso, espero terem gostada da fic.

Estava pensando em dar um final depressivo[?], com todo mundo se afastando, vivendo suas vidas. Mas não vou destruir minhas esperanças que certas coisas são possíveis. Pelo menos, não hoje.

Sejam felizes, e tenham uma boa e alegre vida.

Maxy. D.


End file.
